Traditionally, all software development activities are completely driven by coding. Even though software developers have good technical skills, majority of the challenges faced by the software developers may include, but not limited to, significant effort on writing code, code reusability, duplicating code blocks, source code implementation sharing within large team, knowledge reference, and applicable code blocks auto fill. It may be noted that most of the Integrated Development Environments (IDE's) are capable of providing intelligence that is only limited to syntax suggestions, minimal code references but often it does not help the software developers in expediting the coding activities.
It has been observed that most of the times the software developers may write the code as per their experience or by referring language reference for new/known implementations. But rarely the software developers refers existing code base. The existing code base is referred by the software developers only when similar type of code is already available in the existing code base, so that the software developers may use same approach or code as such code is already being tested. It has been further observed that most of the software developers refer sources like searching in Google™, language reference, trial and error with minimal intelligence provided by IDE. This may lead in increasing the overall turnaround time of the project due to the increase in the additional irrelevant code blocks as the software developers may unnecessarily write lengthy code.
Though there are multiple analytical tools available that does static analysis of the existing code base and suggests code metrics but such analytical tools are available as an offline process that does not assist the software developer during runtime to take necessary steps while coding in order to expedite the coding activities.